This invention relates to an improvement in sanding, buffing and polishing tools which renders them economical to fabricate, easy to assemble and disassemble and more efficient and satisfactory in use. The invention has particular advantage with reference to those tools as require the application of abrasive materials to a peripheral portion thereof the exterior surface of which has a configuration defined by a line revolved about a central longitudinal axis. It will be particularly described with reference to a tool wherein said exterior surface portion to which the abrasive material is applied has a cylindrical configuration. It should be understood that this illustration is by way of example and not by way of limitation.
Prior art tools of the nature with which we are here concerned have been variously constructed and have had the abrasive material which enables their required function applied in various manner. For example, in a case of such tools as have had their operating surfaces formed in a cylindrical configuration, the present state of the art provides a tool comprising a bolt-like shaft mounting thereon, between the head thereof and a threadedly engaged nut backing an annular washer, a resilient rubber-like tube segment which mounts in turn a replaceable sleeve the exterior surface portion of which embodies abrasive material. The arrangement is such that the parts must have a reasonable close tolerance, which has proven difficult to maintain with any degree of certainty. This stems, in part, from the fact that the respective parts are generally made in different facilities and by different companies. As a result, problems occur in the assembling and replacement of the abrasively surfaced sleeves. Not only this but prior art devices such as here described are relatively expensive to fabricate. Another potential problem found in the use of these prior art devices stems from the fact that the material of which the tube segment which mounts the abrasively surfaced sleeve is formed must be resilient to insure a proper friction fit of the sleeve. Apart from the fact that the fit is many times not as firm or as satisfactory as desired, in use of the tools so provided the backing for the sleeve may not be as firm as required to accomplish the proper results. As will be obvious, lack of uniformity and firmness in backing of the abrasively surfaced sleeve can detrimentally affect the uniformity of the results of its application.
An even more serious problem which has been encountered in use of these prior art devices on a high speed drill is that under load its rubber-like sleeve segment will many times fatigue, balloon and explode, an occurrence highly dangerous to the user. The rubber sleeve also has a tendency to crumble with age, in which event the use of the device produces flying particles of rubber which endanger not only the user but every person in his or her immediate vicinity. Its weight is another disadvantage of this prior art device when applied to a drill. It can create an overload condition with obvious unsatisfactory results.
Other prior art tools of a similar nature exhibit like problems in their fabrication and use. Where such tools have utilized sheet formed abrasive materials, the device provided to mount the same has, of necessity, been fabricated some times of multiple and some times of hinged parts, thereby adding substantially to their cost.
It is with the above problems in mind that the development of the subject invention proceeded.